


The Touch of Your Soul Corrupts

by ChristinMKay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angels are Dicks, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Grace Bonds, M/M, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristinMKay/pseuds/ChristinMKay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For angels soulmates are a foreign concept. Mates in general are. Some angels might form a closer bond, but they don’t love.<br/>That is the reason all of them are convinced that Dean Winchester is the righteous man. A human born without a marked soul, and a blank wrist. There is no name that makes Dean Winchester jump, there is no person he is longing for. <br/>And then there is Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Touch of Your Soul Corrupts

For angels soulmates are a foreign concept. Mates in general are. Some angels might form a closer bond, but they don’t love. They only love their father, however it is more devotion than love. They are supposed to love humans, their father’s creation, and they try, but how could one ever care about the well being of hairless apes.

Angels know the power of souls, they’ve seen bright shining ones, twisted dark ones, and they have seen matching souls. Those they have studied with curiosity, but never understood how they work. The graces of angel’s don’t match, they don’t grow together, they don’t seek for a counterpart.   
Angels have watched over the earth, they have seen soulmates, they have seen love, yet they have never experienced it. Yet they don’t wish to, they decided that love is a weakness, that soulmates are a distraction.

That is the reason all of them are convinced that Dean Winchester is the righteous man. A human born without a marked soul, and a blank wrist. There is no name that makes Dean Winchester jump, there is no person he is longing for. 

For Castiel the concept of soulmates has always been just as foreign as for his siblings. His heart has never beaten faster, or his palms have never been sweaty, there has been no tingling in his stomach, for the simple reason that he doesn’t have a human body. Angel’s weren’t built to love, they are warriors, build to fight.

And so Castiel fights his way through hell, slaughtering demons, burning his wings in the fire, risking his life, just to save the life of the righteous man.  
Dean has long given up, his soul is supposed to be dark and twisted, but when Castiel reaches him, he is almost blinded by Dean’s soul. Truly the soul of the righteous man, he thinks before he reaches out for Dean.  
Hell is bathed in a shining bright light.

Dean Winchester is saved. It rings clear as a bell, it’s a cry so full of joy that the earth is quaking. Heaven falls silent. A young girl in a mental hospital remembers why her wrist is blank as well. 

Dean’s eyes fly open as his lungs fill with air again. He feels like different, not like a new man, but different. It takes him a while to notice the mark on his shoulder. It takes the angels a while to notice the mark on his soul. They wonder who claimed the soul of the righteous man, the soul without another soul to match. They search earth, but they find no soul shining as bright, no soul having the same mark. 

Sparks are flying, shining bright as well as Castiel walks into a barn in Illinois. On his his vessel’s wrist, Jimmy Novak, is the name Amelia written down.   
Castiel looks at Dean, and his soul, and he realises. The flickering inside his chest has not been Jimmy’s soul, it has been a part of Dean. 

Castiel hadn’t felt weak after returning from hell because the fighting had been exhausting, but because a piece of his grace had been missing. Castiel can now see it shine inside Dean’s soul. 

The angels should have known that the pure soul of the righteous man could only have matched with an angel’s grace, an angel favoured by God.   
Some say it was the righteous man’s soul, one touch and it corrupted an angel of the Lord. Others say it was Castiel’s grace, powerful enough to claim a soul. 

Dean and Castiel don’t care.

And so the angels have to watch how a man, who hadn’t believed in God, in angels, or soulmates, place his faith in an angel, who for the first time understands that love isn’t a weakness.


End file.
